France 2
Antenne 2 1975–1982 In 1974, it was decided that the ORTF would be broken up into smaller entities, including three separate organisations for each of the TV channels. The third channel would be operated by Antenne 2. ORTF ceased to be at the end of 1974, and the channels changed their names on January 6. Antenne 2 went in a untraditional direction with a logo created by the painter Georges Mathieu. At the start and end of Antenne 2's broadcast day, there was an animation shown depicting seven flying men in blue coats. At the end of the animation, a large 2 would be revealed and the men would turn around to reveal the letters A, N, T, E, N, N and E written on their coats. The animation was created by Jean-Michel Folon and was accompanied by a sombre melody called played by oboe and orchestra. The melody was written by Michel Colombier and is called Emmanuael from his album Wings. The logo used in other parts of Antenne 2's presentation doesn't appear in this animation. The animation was used by Antenne 2 from its founding in Janaury 1975 to September 1983. 1982–1983 This logo was used from September 17, 1982 to September 12, 1983. 1983–1986 During this period, there was essentially two logos, one long logo with the full name, and a shorter with only the letter A and the number 2 in a circle. In September 1983, the flying blue men were replaced by an electronically animated opening. This opening animation would remain for most of the 1980s, even though a new logo was adopted in 1986. 1986–1987 In 1986, Antenne 2 introduced a new logo, consisting of a written A and a solid 2. 1987–1988 New graphics came in 1987. 1988–1990 1990–1992 Antenne 2's last logo was adopted in 1990. It depicted a 2 on a blue plate. France 2 1992–2002 On September 7, 1992, the organisations behind the two public television channels, Antenne 2 and FR3, merged to form France Télévision. The names were changed at the same time to France 2 and France 3, and both were given new logos and looks. The new identity for the two channels was created by Gédéon, the same company who made Disney Channel France's 1999 idents. They started at the numbers of the channels and went for a solution involving splitscreens. France 2's graphics focused on two vertical splitscreens, while France 3's graphics involved three horizontal splitscreens. France 2 was given a new look about 1995, but this time it was done by the Spanish company Ostra Delta. This package kept the splitscreen theme for the break bumpers. Yet another graphics package was introduced about 1997 and created by View. On January 4, 1999, France 2 launched a completely new look. This time they went back to Gédéon for their graphics. The new break bumpers abandoned the split screen theme and instead featured dancers. They were done by choreographer Philippe Decouflé. The dancers went away February 14, 2000 in favour of new break bumpers, designed by Gédéon. 2002–2008 On January 7, 2002, France Télévisions introduced a new look across all its three channels. At the same times La Cinquème changed its name to France 5, in line with its two big sisters. The rebrand cost 2,3 million euros and was done by Gédéon. The new break bumpers for France 2 featured humourous illusions. These break bumpers were obviously popular, as France 2 decided to keep and add to them for most of the remaining decade. 2008–2018 On April 7, 2008, France Télévisions introduced a company-wide image refresh, which included an updated logo and the addition of gradients to the logos of each channel. Although some new graphics were introduced and the logo was moved, this didn't change any fundamental elements of France 2's on-screen presentation. On January 5, 2009, France Télévisions stopped broadcasting advertising after 8 p.m. In place of the break bumpers, they would now show 20 second idents similar to those in the United Kingdom. The idents were based on two scenes shown side by side that were joined at the end. They were produced by an agency called Ultimatum. There will still be ads in the daytime until 2011, and as break bumpers, they used shorter versions of the idents. On June 2, 2017, in reaction to Donald Trump withdrawing the United States from the Paris Agreement, the on-screen logo was temporarily colored green as a message for saving the planet. 2018-Present Category:Television Channels In France